Kagome New Life
by mysteriousmaidenwarrior
Summary: This is actually a crossover with Kaichou wa Maid-sama! I do not own either Inuyasha or the Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kagome end up moving and entering a new school. There are many changes in her life that change her. Can anyone break through her wall? I need to proof read better. I corrected several mistakes and omissions. Hopefully the corrections will show up soon.
1. Chapter 1

I started a poll about bringing past demon friends into this story on my profile.

It has been hectic since being sent back through the well for the last time. Kagome not only had to deal with never seeing her friends again but, also had several problematic issues . Her school finally decided to kick her out. She wondered what took them so long with all the times she miss and the flimsy excuses her grandfather gave. It was a miracle that they did not call child services on her family.

While she was gone, her grandfather past away and her mother could not keep up with the finances. Mom did not want to add any extra stress to Kagome. She kept everything from her.

Kagome did not realize her grandfather's failing health and the cost of treatments. The eviction notice was served last week.

Over the summer they move to a rundown house in a poor neighborhood. Her mom did her best but the only job she could find did not pay well. Kagome found one in a different neighborhood. It was not a job she wanted but she could not afford to be picky. She hated her uniform and the basic idea. She is a maid in a cafe.

Kagome spent all of her time studying to make up for the last couple of years. The past influence her to become stronger, so she constantly works out and learned how to protect herself.

The school they could afford was one that few girls came to and the males were allow to run amuck. The teachers turned an blind eye. The girls were continuously harassed and had to deal with trash and dirt everywhere. They were not even safe in their own shower room. Kagome grew to hate men.


	2. Chapter 2

"There goes the demon president," " Man hater." " Hide your books. She coming."These are just a few of the statements made when they see Kagome coming.

Kagome now has the reputation of being a tough, no- nonsense President that keeps the boys in line; even if she needs to manhandle them. The girls and teachers love her. The boys however...

Earlier today Kagome had to get after Naoya Shirakawa , Ikuto Sarashina, and Ryuunosuke Kurosaki. They came to school with their shirts unbuttoned and untucked. Naoya was wearing piercing in his ears. After Kagome finished telling them everything wrong with their atire and slammed the gate shut . She instructed not to come back until they were presentable.

The student council was questioning the need for a school guide. Slamming her fist on the desk loudly, "Of course we do. We need rules to enforce due to the school is full of savages!"

Kagome was doing her after school rounds and saw that Naoya and his partners trying to force a girl to do their after school girl was trying to tell them she had plans, but they kept pushing.

"You can go, I'll take care of it." she spoke softly to the girl.

Nayoa sneered at her, "You again."

"Thats my line, you idiot trio!,"she yelled.

"You're calling us idiots." he angerly replied.

"You don't deserve to be call by your names."

"Do your own chores or get bathroom duty for a week."

" You need to dress correctly. Take off those earrings."

"I do it later." he replied to her demands.

"Now!" as Kagome jumps up and yanks the earring off.

"Shes insane." scream the Trio as they ran away.

Continuing her rounds she came across a girl crying. It's that guy that is always making the girls cry. He make me sick. I hate guys that hurt the girls.

"Stop making girls cry." she demanded.

"I was just rejecting a confession." Usui calmly replied. "Later." I wonder how many times she will say that to me.

Kagome was called in to do extra shift since someone called in sick. She appreciate the money due to the gates breaking and her foot going through the floor She still dislike her job. Dressing up in a frilly maid outfit and calling her customers master was degrading. She hopes no-one would ever find out her job.

The long day was finally over. All she had to do was take the trash out in the alley to the dumpster then she can change and go home to study.

"Wow. The Prez is a maid" , stated Usui as he walks by.

I could only wish I own Kaichou Wa Maid and Inuyasha. This story is following the amine. I strongly encourage to watch it. It is totally better.


End file.
